Jealous and Sorry
by Shikuro Misa
Summary: Bagaimana cara mendapat maaf ketika Yuu sedang cemburu? Cover bukan punya saya tapi punya twitter @Syougo02 Rated T , Yuumika!
**Warning! : Yaoi (BoyxBoy,humu,BL),OOC,typo pasti selalu terjadi,Absurd,cerita -mungkin- gampang ditebak,tidak ada amanat dlm cerita (hanya pelampiasan delusi), bahasa kacau,Cerita gak nyambung summary,Rated T+**

 **Gak suka? Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membaca!**

 **JEALOUS**

"Kyaa..kyaa...kyaa!" Seperti biasa, pagi itu selalu ramai oleh fangirlingan para siswi SMA Demon Company. Apalagi kalau bukan karena sosok Hyakuya Mikaela yg memancarkan aura berbinar binar di pagi buta seperti ini. Baru juga keluar dari mobil mewah milik keluarga Hyakuya itu, sudah disambut banyak siswi yang hanya sekedar memberi ucapan selamat pagi sampai memberi hadiah atau bunga ah sampai ada yang menyatakan cinta nya secara terang terangan yang akhirnya hanya direspon senyuman (baca : senyuman maut ala Mika yg bisa membuat para perempuan pingsan bahagia seketika).

Yuichiro Hyakuya, pemuda yang kerap disapa yuuchan bagi mika itu adalah saudara angkat mika. Ia memijit pelipisnya setelah kerumunan siswi mendatangi mobil mereka, padahal juga baru sampai. Yuu lebih memilih menghindari para siswi yang mengkerubungi mereka, membiarkan mika mengurus 'masalah fans' nya sendiri. Jujur saja, ada rasa iri yang terselubung di benak Yuu, bukan.. bukan iri karena mika mempunyai banyak fans –dirinya juga punya fans kok, tapi gak se'wah' mika- tapi karena mika menunjukan senyuman nya kepada orang lain.

 _ **~Istirahat~**_

Mika segera menuju atap sekolah, karena disana Yuu biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Yap, benar saja Yuu tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada nya dan tertidur. Mika mendekati Yuu, sebenarnya ada niat jahil untuk mengagetkan Yuu,tapi ia urungkan setelah melihat wajah damai Yuu saat tertidur. Tapi bukan berarti ia urungkan niatnya sepenuhnya, Niat jahil nya 'turun level'. Perlahan ia mendekati Yuu, dan 'cup' sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Yuu. Mika mengecup lama, menunggu sampai Yuu terbangun dan niat nya ia ingin melihat wajah yuu yang blush. Tapi diluar dugaan, Yuu menarik dagu Mika dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Mika,perlahan Yuu membuka mata nya, manik hijau bertemu manik biru. alhasil malah Mika yang blush...

Dalam hati Mika ber'kyaa' ria, karena jarang Yuu bersikap romantis seperti ini. "Y-Yuuchan.." bisa dibilang saat ini ada kepulan asap imajiner yang keluar dari kepala mika saking nge _fly_ nya, beginilah sifat mika yang berubah drastis, yang semula Mikaela yang mempunyai sifat bak pangeran berkuda, ketika hanya berduaan dengan Yuu sifatnya menjadi seperti cewek manja yang lagi ngegoda pacar nya, sedangkan Yuu hanya sweetdrop. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yuu mulai angkat suara.

"Tentu saja menemui mu.." jawab Mika sambil tersenyum lima jari

"Oh.." jawaban yang singkat,padat,jelas,dan kampret pasti nya

Mika menggembungkan pipi nya "Mou.. Yuuchan,kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku pagi tadi? Dan lagi, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini cuek sekali sih.. "

"Aku hanya tak tahan suara berisik para perempuan itu dan.." Yuu memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah tercetak di wajah nya "kau harus mengurangi menunjukan senyum kepada para perempuan itu.." lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Butuh waktu 10 detik mika memahami maksud Yuu, dan otak nya menangkap kesimpulan 'Ah..Yuuchan sedang cemburu..' Mika melingkarkan tangan nya ke leher Yuu, dan membiarkan wajah nya terbenam di leher Yuu

Mika terkekeh pelan "Haha Yuuchan.. itu tak berarti apa-apa kok.. lagipula aku hanya sekedar 'menyapa'.. Kalau tentang 'ekspresi'.. aku menunjukan lebih banyak kepada mu daripada orang lain..diliat bagaimanapun, kau menang banyak" jawab mika seperti ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya.

Yuu masih diam, tapi tangan nya mulai bergerak mengelus sayang surai pirang Mika

Mika menyadari kalau Yuu masih 'ngambek' dan ia hanya menghela nafasnya "Yuuchan.. jangan gitu dong.. baiklah.. baiklah aku minta maaf.. kumohon jangan ngambek gitu" raut wajah mika persis seperti anak yang sangat memohon dibelikan permen.

"Huh.. baiklah.. aku maafkan.. tapi dengan satu syarat?"

"Hmm?"

Seringai jahat muncul di wajah Yuu sedangkan mika menatapnya heran. Yuu cepat cepat mencium bibir Mika, tidak lembut seperti tadi, kali ini lidahnya nakal menjejal mulut mika, mengajak lidah nya berdansa dengan lidah mika. setelah beberapa detik, yuu melepaskan bibirnya, benang saliva menghubungkan kedua bibir. Lagi lagi asap imajiner keluar dari kepala Mika.

Yuu mendekatkan kepala nya ke telinga Mika "syaratnya datanglah ke kamarku nanti malam..."

Yuu segera meninggalkan Mika dan ingin menuju kelas nya, sebelum menuruni tangga Yuu berkata sesuatu sambil menyeringai "Jangan lupa nanti malam.." sedangkan mika hanya menatap bingung.

"Kyaaa Mika kun—eh?"

"Mika kun.. ano.. apa leher mu baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu fans nya yang mendapati leher Mika tercetak ruam merah di beberapa sudut(?)

Mika menutup leher nya dengan tangan nya, wajah nya agak bersemu mengingat kejadian semalam –dengan Yuu-"ah tidak apa apa kok.. hanya sedikit alergi karena cuaca dingin"

"itu tidak baik loh Mika kun.. seharusnya ka-" Tidak seperti sebelumnya, sekarang tangan Mika ditarik oleh seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Yuu dan mereka meninggalkan para rombongan perempuan tadi. Terdengar suara kecewa dari para siswi seperti 'yaahh..' atau 'huu..'

Mika masih memegangi lehernya dengan satu tangan masih sambil bersemu, ia tak menyalahkan Yuu. Sebenarnya Mika ingin menegur Yuu agar tidak memberi _kissmark_ di badan yg bisa terlihat orang, karena mustahil ruam merah itu bisa hilang dalam sehari. Tapi apa daya, Mika tak mau mengganggu Yuu yang sedang 'menikmati' diri nya semalam.

 **FIN**

 **Omake**

 _ **~di kamar Yuu~**_

" _Mika lepas baju mu.."_

"Y..Yuuchan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Mika sudah melepas seluruh pakaian nya, yang membuatnya telanjang bulat dan hanya berlapis selimut Yuu sambil menahan malu. Sedangkan Yuu sudah berada di atas perut Mika, menduduki nya.

"Aku ingin _itu_.."Yuu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Mika, membisikan sesuatu. Wajah Mika memerah padam "Tu-tunggu bukan kah ini terlalu cepat?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kita sudah 17 tahun.. Sudahlah.. Ikuti saja perintahku.. Kau juga akan _menikmati_ nya"

Yuu mengelus elus surai Mika, lalu mengelus belakang telinga yang membuat Mika kegelian

Sambil tersenyum Yuu berkata " _Be a good boy, Mika.._ "

 **~Pojok Author~**

 **Akhirnya bisa upload fanfic disini *sfx : yeay*.. Jujur aja ini Fic pertama kali yang sukses dibuat sampe selesai, biasanya kebanyakan sampai di tengah jalan, buntu ide /waks. Btw OTP saya itu Yuumika, jadi wajar kalo saya agak sedih kalo dateng ke fandom ONS, kebanyakan Mikayuu sih.. /curhat, padahal Mika itu wajah nya manis, mubazir klo gk dinistahin /ditebasMika :"v btw ini Cerita nya gimana gitu ya? Aneh? Tolong dimaklumi.. saya masih newbie :"v jika anda berkenan untuk Review untuk fanfic absurd ini.. Saya benar2 sangat berterima kasih dari lubuk hati yg paling dalam... \\*3*/**

 **~Shi~**


End file.
